


Silver Band

by Cheolsuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Infidelity, Just a cheolsoo angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheolsuu/pseuds/Cheolsuu
Summary: His heart drops, like the sliver band, cold and heavy





	Silver Band

**Author's Note:**

> Super short angst, I just needed to write something to get my mind working

"I loved you." Joshua says, voice steady despite the tears flowing down his cheeks like an endless river. Seungcheol can feel ice shooting through his body, suddenly paralyzed. "I loved you." The younger repeats, an octave higher, pulling off the sliver band from his ring finger, holding it up like it was the cause of everything.  
  
"I-" Seungcheol has the _audacity_ to look ashamed.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You're a liar, and I was a fool to believe all your lies." The band is dropped onto the floor, just like how Joshua's heart fell when he realised Seungcheol was cheating on him, cold and heavy.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Sorry doesn't change anything."  
  
  
  



End file.
